In a wellbore, it may be desirable to enhance structural integrity at desirable zone(s). Conventionally, structural integrity of wellbore walls is enhanced with a gravel pack. Current treatment systems establish a gravel pack across all zones, both desirable and undesirable. Following the gravel pack, an undesirable zone may be isolated from a desirable zone by deploying packing elements. Current systems for gravel packing multiple zones typically require multiple treatments performed sequentially with associated multiple trips into the wellbore.